El append, todo fue culpa del append
by lukalovemiku
Summary: Luka y lily tendrán serios problemas al ver que sus adoradas novias inocentes, se volvieron algo que temían. Las tachis de la relación, ¿Saben quien es el responsable? El append, todo fue culpa del append one-shot Basado en un comic.
1. Append

¡Hola de nuevo! Hoy tengo un one-shot basado en un comic que miré por la red, me dio risa que quise hacerlo como one-shot, espero que les agrade y dejen review!

La canción es esta: Vocaloid- if you do do (sé que también la cantan Luka, IA y Rin, pero decidí hacerlo como dueto en este fanfic)

Aquí está la pagina del comic ya traducida: les dejaré el link en mi perfil

diclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

El append, fue toda culpa del append.

Miku en sus años jóvenes

Cuando crezca, ¡seré la esposa de Luka-chan! –Habló una adolescente de coletas aguamarina enfrente de tres personas mayores.

Una de ellas era Sakine Meiko, cabello castaño corto, ojos marrones y con grandes atributos. Sakine-san es la madura del grupo, pero cuando bebe pierde su titulo.

La segunda era Shion kaito, Cabello azul corto, ojos del mismo color y con un gran cuerpo saludable. Kaito-chan es el amable (infantil e inocente) del grupo, por lo cual la mayoría de los vocaloid's se aprovechan de él. Además es adicto al helado.

Y La última es la que nombró la pequeña Miku. Megurine Luka-chan, cabello rosado hasta la cintura, ojos azules, cuerpo con grandes atributos. Luka-chan es la segunda madura del grupo, aunque algunos dicen que ella es violenta con las personas que no le agradan (entiéndase como Gackupo, lol) otros dicen que es pervertida, pero solamente con su querida peli aguamarina.

Oh~ Miku-chan es toda una mujer valiente –Meiko rodeó con su brazo izquierdo los hombros de la adolescente. -¡Te doy mi bendición!

¡Yo también! –Un animado Kaito habló, mientras tomaba de las manos a Miku. – ¡Iremos de compras y buscaremos un hermoso vestido blanco! ¡Yay!

A veces me pregunto si tú no eres gay –Se burló la castaña de su amigo peli azul.

¡Mei-chan! –Lloriqueó el mayor ante el comentario anterior. -¡No soy gay!

Uhm... "¿Cuándo Miku-chan crezca?" –Varias imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de la rosadita. – "Miku-chan con...con..." –Un hilillo de sangre salió por su nariz (N/a: les dejo a su imaginación que fue lo que pensó nuestra amada y sensual Lu-chan).

Hey Luka ¿Estás bien? –Kaito se acercó a ella con preocupación. –Estás roja y tienes sangre.

¡¿Luka?! –Su amada novia se acercó a ella con exagerada preocupación.

Espero con ansias tu crecimiento~... –Estaba delirando la rosadita.

_THUD_

Luka-chan se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, gracias a sus pensamientos sucios con una toda crecidita Miku-chan.

Mientras tanto en otra casa

Besos, jadeos, gemidos, eso era lo que se escuchaba dentro de una habitación en particular. Una chica mayor y una peli verde menor, se encontraban en la cama de la primera, dándose lo que nadie más puede darles: amor.

Li...ly -Susurraba entrecortadamente la peli verde. –Más... –Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la nombrada.

Masuda Lily, rubia de ojos azules, cuerpo atributado. Lily-chan es bromista, cariñosa y directa (No olvidemos pervertida). Tiene como costumbre molestar a todo aquel que es cercano a ella.

Estoy a tus ordenes, Gumi-sama~ -Comentó juguetona mente la rubia, quien se encontraba encima de la nombrada.

Megpoid Gumi, cabello peli verde, ojos del mismo color, cuerpo de adolescente. Gumi-chan es hiperactiva por naturaleza, tierna, inocente (Bueno si está con Lily-chan~ hagan sus propios cuestionamientos) y despistada, muy despistada.

¿A mis órdenes? –Preguntó en un suspiro al sentir la cálida mano de la rubia en uno de sus senos. –Entonces... ¡Quiero estar arriba! –Lily se detuvo abruptamente ante aquello.

¿Arriba? –Lentamente sacó su mano de la camisa de su novia. –Orden negada.

¡¿Ha?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo estar arriba?! –Preguntó con molestia la peli verde.

Porque soy la tachi de la relación, soy más alta que tú y tengo más pecho que tú –Para dar énfasis a lo último tocó su pecho con una sonrisa burlona.

Ignoraré tus insultos porque te amo –Miró con molestia a la rubia encima de ella. –Te juro que cuando crezca tú estarás debajo de mí, estaré ansiosa por mi venganza.

Si, si, lo que tu digas... ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? –Ignorando lo que dijo la rubia, reanudó la actividad de antes.

Unos meses después.

Miku-chan, Gumi-chan~ -El master se encontraba en el estudio junto a los principales vocaloid's de la empresa (quienes se encontraban en los pasillos). Ambas al ser nombradas, se apresuraron a acercarse al master. –Tengo algo para ustedes. –Master les entregó la letra de una canción.

¡¿Qué es esto?! –Ambas chicas estaban sonrojadas por la letra tan... ¿sucia?

Umetora nos pidió de favor en grabar sus voces para esta canción –Explicó con una sonrisa el hombre.

Pero... ¿la canción no es algo para adultos? –Preguntó con timidez la peli verde hiperactiva. –Aparte nuestras voces son muy... ¿agudas?, ¿Chillonas?

Si, es mejor usar voces maduras, como Luka-chan y Lily-chan... –Gumi asintió frenéticamente.

Lo siento, pero a petición de la compositora, quiere que sean ustedes dos. –Suspiraron con decepción ambas jóvenes. –Aunque... –El master colocó un dedo en su barbilla. –Podemos probar el programa que acabo de finalizar. ¿Les gustaría intentar el append?

¿Append? –Gumi y Miku se miraron sin entender nada.

Este programa les ayudará a cambiar sus voces por unas más maduras –Miró con ilusión a sus niñas. –No solamente sus voces, sino también su vestimenta. ¿Qué dicen?

¡Aceptamos! -Respondieron rápidamente ambas adolescentes.

Pasando las horas...

Ya han tardado demasiado... –Susurró Meiko, mientras miraba con curiosidad la puerta del estudio.

¿Habrán tenido problemas? –Len se encontraba jugando cartas con Kaito, Gackupo y Rin, quien iba ganando en aquel juego.

No lo creo, Master nunca ha tenido problemas con aquellas dos –Respondió Luka, quien estaba sentada a un lado de Lily, la cual tenía un pequeño moretón en su frente por culpa de su novia a causa de los comentarios que dijo ayer.

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Miku y Gumi con sonrisas nerviosas.

¿Terminaron? –Todos las miraron con curiosidad.

No, de hecho iremos a instalarles un programa –Master habló por las dos chicas calladas. –Tardaré mucho, así que pueden irse a casa. Le diré a Kei que lleve a Gumi-chan y Miku-chan a casa después.

Uh, okay –Todos se fueron despidiendo de las adolescentes quedando como últimas Lily y Luka.

Iré a preparar la sala –Sin más Master las dejó solas, para darles privacidad.

¿Pasó algo malo? –Preguntó la rubia con preocupación.

Oh no, nos instalará un programa para profundizar nuestras voces, nada de qué preocuparse –Aseguró la peli verde con una sonrisa.

Vamos vayan a casa –Miku miró con una sonrisa tímida a su novia rosadita.

Bien~ -Rubia y rosadita respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Te veo más tarde... –Luka le dio un pequeño beso como despedida a su querida novia. –Suerte~

Cita –Dijo la rubia al momento de separarse del beso con su Gumi. –En mi cama.

¡Pervertida! –Lily solo río mientras se iba junto a Luka, del estudio.

Es mejor que vayamos con Master para la instalación –Sin más ambas chicas se dirigieron a dicho lugar.

Un par de horas después...

La puerta se abrió en la casa de los vocaloid's... dando inicio a la pesadilla de las tachi.

¡Miku!~ -Una Luka con sonrisa pervertida se acercaba a su chica, pero se congeló en el momento que vio el traje de esta. (N/A: Ustedes saben cuál es, 1313) -¿Q-que?

Luka-san~ ¿Acaso me extrañabas? –La mirada de Miku asustó a la rosadita, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a verla _con esa actitud. _Ni que decir de su voz, ronca y profunda.

Luka ¿Dónde está mi sexy rubia? –Preguntó otra voz ronca, a la silenciosa rosadita.

Luka solo señaló su dedo una dirección, así que Gumi-chan se dirigió a aquel lugar, el cual era la cocina.

Je, ¿Acaso te gusta la vista? –Megurine-san todavía miraba fijamente a su chica.

Yo...yo –Al momento de pasar a un lado de ella, Luka tembló de miedo.

No te voy hacer nada... Aun –La peli aguamarina, se acercó al estéreo insertando en él, un disco que contenía la copia de su dueto con Gumi.

Ah, ah, ah, ah,  
ah, ah, ah, ah

El sonido de tu voz sin ansiedad, se fundió con el dulce ruido  
Una indirecta de la mente, como un dulce caramelo  
Los disturbios del gran amor, el crimen sin planear  
La furia de la vida, dame tu dulce

¡¿Quién eres?! –Preguntó de repente la rosadita al escuchar los gemidos eróticos de aquella canción.

¡Qué mala! –Miku se abalanzó a su chica quien tropezó, haciendo que ambas cayeron al suelo. -¡Amorcito sigo siendo la misma Miku, con diferente atuendo, pero con los mismos sentimientos! –Comenzó a tocar sin ningún permiso los pechos de Luka.

¡Ah! –Gimió con sorpresa la Megurine. -¡E-espera! ¡N-no! –Gritaba entre gemidos.

En un mundo solo nuestro, ¿qué quieres hacer? Juntarnos y vivir  
Tu respiración se compromete, podemos volar…  
Acepta por completo el CRIMEN, no hay mentiras, solo el amor desnudo

Lily se encontraba de espaldas, tratando de alcanzar algo de la alacena, cuando de repente sintió algo suave en su espalda.

¡Kyah! –Gritó la rubia al sentir unas manos jugar en sus muslos.

Shh... No hagas tanto escándalo nena... –Un aliento caliente chocó contra su cuello. –O si no seremos descubiertas~ -Una traviesa lengua se encontraba jugando con el lóbulo de la oreja de aquella rubia asustada.

¡¿Eh?! –Gritó fuera de si la rubia asustada.

Atrayéndote en 1, 2,3, sólo a ti  
Con el impulso te llevaré lejos, la conspiración con la razón  
¿PUEDES SENTIR más emociones?  
Sintiendo fuertemente y rompiendo, revuelta CORRE revuelta

Guh... –Luka se encontraba apretando sus dientes para no soltar un gemido, ante las incesantes caricias por todo su cuerpo.

Vamos Luka-san~ hazme el favor de hacer los ruidos que me gustan... –Miku besó en un punto sensible en el cuello de la nombrada, quien ahora si soltó su gemido contenido.

Tú en 1, 2, 3, siempre con los ojos en mi  
Acelerándose, los latidos no se detienen, coexistiendo con un milagro  
CERCA de mí, cayendo mucho más profundo, abajo…

¡G-Gumi! –La nombra mordió el hombro de Lily sin delicadeza alguna.

Me pregunto cómo estarás de mo-ja-da~ -La chica hiperactiva movió su mano lentamente hacia la falda de la rubia sometida.

La prueba de una vida sana, no es necesaria, de ninguna manera  
El significado del deseo, YO MI MI, dulce, dulce CARAMELO  
Entrando en un estado sin parar de temblar, está prohibido, si, más  
Deleitando todo el cuerpo, ¡comencemos! tú y yo

¡Hey no muerdas! –Gritó Megurine-san al sentir un dolor punzante en su cuello.

Es imposible no hacerlo –En ningún momento paró la peli aguamarina ante las suplicas desesperadas de la otra chica.

¡No hagas eso con tus dedos! –Otra voz se escuchó en aquella casa.

Que deshonesta eres~ -En ningún momento Gumi obedeció a aquella chica bromista.

La sensación de una mirada creciendo, resuena la campana de la ambición  
Al tocarnos, en ese momento, entro en sobre marcha  
「No lo necesito, no necesito nada」no digas eso  
Puedes ser mío

¡Quiero a mi inocente Miku-chan! –Gritó desesperada la rosadita mientras se arrastraba por el suelo con una risueña Miku-chan en su espalda.

Tentándote en 1, 2, 3, eres el mejor  
Te llevaré a la cima, salto sobre la imaginación  
Móntame, vamos, vas a estar  
Conmigo hasta el final, abajo…

¡Quiero a mi sumisa Gumi-chan! –Lily también se arrastraba por el suelo con una Gumi pervertida en su espalda.

El objetivo es toda la noche, el tiempo que tenemos es tan dulce  
El significado de estos gloriosos días, dame ese caramelo  
Temblando la existencia y casi amaneciendo, nos quedamos para  
siempre en el juego

¡Que alguien me salve! –Sus manos se encontraban tratando de alcanzar algo.

¡Por aquí también! –Lily se encontraba afuera de la cocina arrastrándose.

El momento que toqué esas manos me di cuenta  
La unión de los corazones (pensamientos) comienzan en tu camino  
Nuestros ojos se encuentran una y otra vez  
El mundo explota y se abre en mi camino  
Te tengo, si, es el momento, este dedo levantado es la señal

¡Luka! ¡Lily! –Ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo, tratándose de alcanzarse inútilmente.

¡Gumi ha sido pechonalisada! ¡Sus pechos son más grandes! –Explica con desesperación la rubia.

¿Se han hecho grandes? –Preguntó con picares la peli verde.

¡No me toque cuando hablo! –Ante esto Gumi solo río con burla. -¡Gumi no es de pecho grande como esto!

¡Qué cruel, crecí para Lily! –Siguió burlándose la peli verde. Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, empujaron hacia un lado a sus pervertidas novias.

Las chicas sometidas se colocaron de pie rápidamente, corriendo hacia el sofá más cercano.

Eso fue muy rudo... –Ambas chicas se asustaron al escuchar las voces de sus novias. –Se han ganado un castigo. –Rubia y rosadita se abrazaron fuertemente, cuando vieron que Gumi y Miku sacaban sus objetos más preciados (Negi y zanahoria respectivamente).

Atrayéndote en 1, 2,3, sólo a ti  
Con el impulso te llevaré lejos, la conspiración con la razón  
¿PUEDES SENTIR más emociones?  
Sintiendo fuertemente y rompiendo, revuelta CORRE revuelta

Oh, creo que es hora de desinstalar el append –Dijo para sí mismo el Master en su vacía casa. –Puede que traiga problemas... –Tecleo en su computadora unos cuantos minutos. -¡Listo! –Sin más se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tú en 1, 2,3, siempre con los ojos en mi  
Acelerándose, los latidos no se detienen, coexistiendo con un milagro  
CERCA de mí, cayendo mucho más profundo, abajo…

¡Hyaaa! –Las mayores cerraron sus ojos esperando la peor violación en sus vidas (¿O la mejor?).

Desinstalación terminada

¿Eh? –Miku y Gumi habían vuelto a la normalidad encontrándose con una imagen algo rara.

Sus queridas novias se encontraban idas en aquel sofá. Luka-chan se encontraba abrazando sus piernas, ocultando su cabeza en sus rodillas, mientras que Lily-chan estaba sentada con sus piernas separadas, brazos recargados hacia los lados y su cabeza mirando al techo.

Nos instalaron el append y esto pasó –Miró con inocencia a su amiga hiperactiva.

Todo se terminó... –Susurró repetidamente la rosadita.

Lily-chan eso no es muy educado –Gumi regaño a la rubia por su manera de sentarse.

Cállate... –Suspiró aliviada la rubia, al tener de vuelta a la despistada peli verde.

¿Qué fue lo que hemos hecho? Las dos se miran como si tuvieron que pelear con algo... –Dijo con confusión la adolescente con coletas.

No tengo idea –Respondió con una sonrisa la adolescente hiperactiva.

Ambas dieron un salto al sentir unas manos sobre sus hombros.

Te diré todo con gusto –Decía Luka al momento de cargar en brazos a su chica.

¿Luka? –Fue todo lo que dijo la Hatsune, mientras era llevada a la habitación de la Megurine.

Te enseñaré de nuevo la relación Sumisa-Dominante que compartimos, senpai –Jaló de la mano a la peli verde, la rubia.

¿Eh? –Miraba sin entender nada Gumi, pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

Fin...~

Omake:

¿Ara? –Master se encontraba examinando el programa append.

¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Kei al ver a su jefe portando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al parecer mi programa convierte a Miku y Gumi en monstruos sexuales –Una pequeña gota se deslizo por su sien.

¿A qué se debe eso? -Preguntó con curiosidad Kei.

Al parecer con el append lucen de 18 años, la cual es la edad peligrosa de que los adolescentes tienen más libertad de hacer lo que quieran cuando quieran –Suspiró con culpabilidad el Master. –Solo espero que no hayan causado ningún problema.

Creo que fue demasiado tarde para decirlo...

(Verdadero final)


	2. Omake 2 y 3

Omake 2:

En la mañana siguiente...

Uh... –Miku despertaba perezosamente en una cama que no era de ella, su cabello se encontraba hecho un desastre. - ¿Dónde estoy? –Miró hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar alguna pista.

Oh has despertado –Una voz salió de la derecha, Hatsune-san con lentitud miró hacia donde provenía la voz encontrándose con una rosadita. –Me comenzaba a preocupar, ha sido la semana más larga sin ti.

¡Semana! –Gritó con sorpresa ante aquella información. -¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!

Te ocasioné un orgasmo que casi te mata –Luka se cubrió su cara con ambas manos para sostener la risa que quería salir con fuerza. – Dios me siento tan culpable, uwah~ -Comenzó a temblar conteniendo cada vez más su risa. –Por mi culpa no puedes m-mover las piernas.

Imposible -La inocente peli aguamarina trató de levantarse pero algo se lo impidió. –L-luka, Luka ¡No puedo mover mis piernas!

Ese fue el detonante de explosión de risa de la rosadita.

¡Jajaja! –Rodaba por el suelo Luka, mientras lloraba de la risa. -¡Oh dios no puede ser que hayas caído! ¡Debí tener una cámara conmigo! –Seguía riendo, sin notar que una vena salía en la frente de su amante.

En cuanto Miku se levantó, pasó por un espejo, notando varias marcas en su cuello, pecho y piernas. Su vena se hinchó más, así que con lentitud se acercó a su novia apretando con fuerza su puño.

Hatsune Miku vs Megurine Luka

¡Que empiece la batalla!

¡Eres tan ingenua! –Aun no parada la rosadita su histérica risa.

Megurine ha usado: burla, es turno de Hatsune hacer un movimiento.

¡Eres una salvaje pervertida insatisfecha! –Miku estrelló con fuerza su puño en la cabeza rosada de su novia, la cual ya no reía.

_Thud_

Hatsune ha usado: Puño rompe cráneos.

¡K.O!

¡Excelente Fatality!

Hatsune Miku sube de nivel.

¿Algo que agregar Miku-sama?

¡De ahora en adelante no tendrás sexo por un mes! –Ouch es el peor castigo que puede recibir Luka-chan, la cual se encontraba echando humo de su cabeza.

Miku salió de la habitación azotando la puerta detrás de ella. En cuanto salió bajó hacia la cocina a desayunar con los demás, pero algo no estaba bien.

Gumi-chan, es verano ¿Por qué traes toda esa ropa puesta? -La nombrada se encontraba con una camisa naranja de cuello de tortuga y unos pantalones negros y sus inseparables botas blancas. -¿Y por que Lily-chan trae un collar de perro?

Digamos que alguien mordió mucho anoche –La rubia rió con burla por lo dicho. -¿Acaso quieres un bozal? –Como toda niña obediente, Lily guardó silencio. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde está Luka-chan?

Ah, me sucedió exactamente lo mismo y Luka se encuentra en su habitación inconsciente. –Ante la respuesta los demás habitantes de la casa bajaron a desayunar, incluso la rosadita con un gran chichón en su cabeza.

¡Miku!~ ¡Lo siento en verdad!~ -Luka-chan se acercó a su novia con ojitos de perrito pateado.

Luka –La peli rosa miró con ojos brillantes a la peli aguamarina.

¿Si, cariño? –Sonrió dulcemente, sin importar las miradas burlonas de sus amigos.

Hablaba enserio del castigo, ahora siéntate, calla y come –Sonrió dulcemente la Hatsune.

Pero... –Iba a protestar pero la mirada de Miku dio miedo, así que mejor guardo silencio. –Si...

En cuanto lo dijo, los demás vocaloid's hicieron sonido y movimiento de un látigo, dando a entender que era una domada (a excepción de Lily, quien desayunaba en silencio, mientras que Gumi acariciaba el cabello rubio de su chica).

¡Ah! ¡Cierto! –Luka la miró con esperanza. –Dormirás en el sillón –Estaba segura que la rosadita iba a llorar. –Solo bromeo, te amo~ -Miku besó los labios de su rosadita, sin prestar atención a los silbidos de los demás.

Miku-chan, Gumi-chan~ -Master había hecho acto presencia en la casa vocaloid. –El append fue todo un éxito, tengo varias canciones para ustedes~

¡NO DE NUEVO! –Gritaron una rubia y una rosada, ante aquella información.

Al parecer esta vez sí o sí iban a ser violadas por sus inocentes novias.

Fin~

Omake 3 (xD):

¿Qué están haciendo? –Preguntaron a la vez, Miku-chan y Gumi-chan, al ver que sus novias construían una barrera con alambre de púas a prueba de pervertidas.

¡Tenemos que protegernos de las bestias sexuales! –Respondieron ambas mayores con un casco militar sobre sus cabezas.

¡¿No Estarán hablando de ustedes mismas?! –Gritaron con molestia las menores ante aquella situación.

Como si eso pudiera detenerlas~ lalala~

Por favor denles sus buenos deseos a esas dos.

Ahora sí, Fin~


End file.
